


Night Stories

by DragonLover19



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Humanized, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: So what happens when you mix three humans and a pair of vampires?Trouble.





	Night Stories

_May XX_

_Dear Journal,_

_It may come to you as a surprise to you since it’s been a while since I last wrote in you. My last entry was over a couple years ago… or was it a century? Can’t remember! Oh well! Anyway, the reason why I’m writing now is because we’re getting new neighbors!_

_Isn’t that exciting?!_

_There’s going to be new people living across for us starting today! I’m so excited! I can’t wait to make some new friends!_

_Brother might be a problem though._

_He didn’t seem too happy when he saw the moving truck. Or it could have been that he was grumpy from waking up so early today. He wasn’t too happy with me jumping on his stomach…_

_Anyway! The new neighbors are going to be such a relief from the normal dull life here, (HEH! Life!), I can’t wait to meet them! Though I can’t right now. Not with brother still grumpy and the neighbors just settling in…_

_I know!_

_I leave them a Welcome to Sapphire Springs gift on their door step! That way they’ll feel welcomed in their new home!_

_But what’s a good present? Hmm, probably need to think on that more._

_Got to go now and find a present! Write in you later!_

_MN~_

)*(

Sapphire Springs.

A quiet little area with a bit of ancient history. It was a small town just some distance from the large bustling city. It was filled with nice looking houses with plenty of nature sprinkled around here and there.

Cookie smiled proudly, looking up at her new home. A nice little two story wooden building. The sky blue paint was faded, but she was sure that with a new paint job, this little house would feel like home in no time.

“Ah hate it.”

… Unless her house mates had something to complain about it.

“Really rude thing to say Conductor darling.”

“What? Ah don’t like it! It’s too small!”

“Conductor, the last place we were living in was an apartment.” Cookie pointed out to the Scotsman standing on her left. “And that was even smaller than _this_.”

The Conductor grumbled, scratching his chin curtain beard. “Ah still don’t like it.”

“Give it time dearie. It’ll start to grow on you.”

He sighed. “Why did we even _move_?! The old place was closer tae work! Now Ah got tae wake up even earlier n’ a long way tae go.” He continued to grumble, heading inside the house.

Grooves shook his head. “He’ll get used to it Cookie darling.”

Cookie sighed. “I hope so.”


End file.
